1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a modular vehicle body and more particularly to a floor structure for a modular vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many of automobiles, particularly for most passenger cars. The unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and inspection of same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body section enclosing the spaces.
A modular vehicle body is free from the above difficulty since it is constituted by a plurality of independent body sections which are joined together after being painted and furnished with respective equipments independently.
The modular vehicle body however has a difficulty in attaining an assured seal thereof as compared with the unitized vehicle body.